The Applicant had previously filed an invention relating to a string-striking device for a piano which allows easy adjustment of the static loading applied to a fore-end on the playing side of a key (Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-330816, which is referred to as a preceding application hereinafter). This string-striking device for a piano is provided with a long weight lever, one for every key. The long weight lever is disposed along the length direction of the key of the piano above the side opposite to the playing side of the key. One end of the weight lever is fixed to a piano body so as to allow the weight lever to freely swing up and down. The other open end, which can be vertically displaced, is brought into contact with the upper surface of the key and applies its own weight to the key.
In the above string-striking device for a piano, since the weight lever is provided above the key and applies a weight on the key, the static loading of the key can be adjusted by replacing the weight lever or by replacing the plummets attached to the weight lever, instead of replacing the leads buried within the key as before. Moreover, moving the weight lever along the length direction of the key results in change of a distance between the contact point with the key and the rotation axis of the weight lever. Therefore, easy adjustment of the static loading can be achieved without replacing the weight lever.